tmntfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Wątek forum:Dojo/@comment-26530843-20160412172951/@comment-188.146.75.181-20160507171049
Aishinsui, opisałaś potencjalne dzieci Ramony... i teraz to ja normalnie mam potrzebę poprzynudzać znowu (ten powyżej wpis "Użytkownika Wikii 188.146.65.126" to mój...). Bo pewne wyobrażenie na ten temat również mam. I uwaga, pocisnę teraz nieźle ;P bo na myśli mam sporo... Tak ogólnie, jeśli chodzi o wiek, to myślę, że raczej moglibyśmy zobaczyć takie małe brzdące (nastolatki z automatu mogłyby się stać głównymi bohaterami, a nie o to chodzi), ale już takie biegające/pełzające...wszędzie... i mówiące/krzyczące... wszystko... Bo to z pewnością będą (jeśli będą) przesłodkie maluszki, ale takie z piekła rodem :] temperamencik po tatusiu i mamusi musi być... a więc widzę je jako takie nieokiełznane, ciekawskie wiercipięty i rozrabiaki, dla których "nie wolno" raczej nie istnieje... i żądne przygód, gdy będą starsze. Mogą się często tak przepychać między sobą i wołać "MOJE!", "JA, JA!!". Ale i też, gdy będzie taka potrzeba czy okazja, mogą być''' kochanymi aniołkami i przytulaskami '- czyli też tak jak ich rodzice. Może w sumie pojawić się taka myśl, że skoro Mona i Raph są tacy do siebie podobni, to jeśli chodzi o charakter i usposobienie te i ich dzieci będą takie same, ale zawsze można przecież jedną cechę trochę bardziej podkreślić, wpływ innej zmniejszyć, plus dodać coś indywidualnego trochę i jakoś w ten sposób będą się między sobą różnić, pomimo wielu podobieństw. Już sama kolejność urodzenia może bardzo wpływać na to, jaki ktoś jest. I teraz przejdę do opisu każdego dzieciątka z osobna :) I jeszcze zanim - Aishinsui, przytoczyłaś imiona podane przez Brandona i jak dla mnie (jak już wcześniej o tym pisałam) te imiona są '''strzałem w dyszkę' i ja też w swojej wyobraźni te dzieci sobie tak nazywam :) I zacznę od najstarszego. Gino - jak dla mnie to on może być najstarszy, a to dlatego, że Ciro Nieli prosił Brandona na Instagramie, żeby ten nazwał najstarsze jego imieniem. Brandon wyleciał z Gino, ale Gino przecież brzmi podobnie jak Ciro, a i z tego co wiem, to Ciro ma pieska imieniem Gino (Ciro sporo czerpie ze swojego życia tworząc serial, np. pizzerię Antonios czy jakoś tak stworzył na wzór pizzerii swojego taty i sam Ciro dubbinguje chłopaka roznoszącego pizze, który ma zresztą podobną twarz do Ciro, tak na marginesie ;)). No i Ciro zasugerował, że Gino, to''' "the dog-boy", czyli taki '''chłopiec-pies. Ktoś sobie może pomyśleć, że to głupie, ale wcale takie głupie to nie jest, bo Salamandrianie przypominają mi (szczególnie Mona) trochę psy - wydłużone pyszczki z zębami, ogony, "obroże" na szyjach, wierni są swoim niesamowicie, waleczne, onbronne, a i Mona w odcinku ("The War for Dimenson X"), tak na samym początku, warczała jak pies. Powarczeć bardzo często zdarza się też Raphowi ;) warczał nieraz :) a w komiksach przecież zadawał się ciągle z psimi panienkami - Ninjarą, Meezcal, Alopex... A sama Mona, jak już napisałam, trochę jak taki piesek jest. Więc synek-piesek im pasuje. Może być waleczny, obronny, wierny niesamowicie, uparty - zupełnienie tak jak jego rodzice. Jako malec - bardzo energiczny, skoczny, latający za piłeczką, gryzący, zazwyczaj posłuszny (przynajmniej najposłuszniejszy z całej trójeczki) dla swoich milutki, dla nieswoich wrogi, no taki piesek :) Z wyglądu - Salamandrianin. Z pochodzenia włoskie imię Gino (w tłumaczeniu z włoskiego to znaczy chyba szlachetnie urodzony czy jakoś tak) może sugerować żółwia, bo jego wujkowie-żółwie, też mają włoskie imiona, ale skoro ma być psi, to bardziej tu odpowiada taki jaszczurek z dłuższym pyszczkiem i dłuższym ogonkiem. Taka''' miniaturka swojej mamy', z tym że kolor skóry to ciemna zieleń lub ciemny zielono-niebieski w niebieskie ciapki/plamy (albo na odwrót) - w ten sposób będzie przypominał małego pieska. Oczy mógłby mieć po tatusiu - zielone. Wracając do charakteru, to jako najstarszy będzie pewnie miał '''syndrom najstarszego z rodzeństwa', zatem tak jak Leo '''dokładnie. Czyli z całej trójki może być taki najbardziej poukładany, tradycyjny (no mówię już teraz, jaki może być, gdyby był starszy), posłuszny i wierny rozicom, opiekuńczy dla swojego rodzeństwa (w szczególności dla siostry, z bratem może trochę rywalizować). Może się bardzo starać spełniać oczekiwania rodziców (w szczególności mamy), a i wujek Leo może być jego takim idolem, wzorem do naśladowania. Ogólnie jeśli chodzi o wujków, to z Leo pewnie mógłby mieć najlepszy kontakt. A i na koniec - Gino jako imię włoskie pasuje do włoskich imion wujaszków i tatusia, a z kolei literka "G" pasuje do imion salamandryjskich (Y'Gythba, G'thrakka - to tak jakby Salamandrianie lubili nadawać imiona z literką "G", tak jak Tryceratoni z literką "Z") - pasuje to imię tu i tu :) '''Middletron - jak czytam Middletron, to mam 2 skojarzenia: Megatron ;p i księżna''' Kate Middleton''' ;p i to całkiem skojarzenia słuszne (tak myślę)! Bo wśród producentów TMNT jest taki, co się nazywa''' Middleton'! A skoro Gino może mieć imię po jednym z nich, to czemu drugi z synów Rapha też nie dostałby imienia po producencie serialu? ;) a co do Megatrona, no to właśnie imiona z członem -tron otrzymują w filmach, komiksach itd. zazwyczaj jakieś '''roboty', cyborgi itd. A tak poza tym to różne urządzenia specjalistyczne mechaniczne mają człon -tron. Stąd taka myśl, że może mieć coś w sobie "wmontowane", jakąś może mechaniczną część (jak wujek Sal)? Bo coś się wydarzyło przy jego narodzinach? Tak na przykład... A człon "Middle-" to''' "środkowy", zatem pasuje zarówno do środkowego dziecka', jak i do takiej '''hybrydy żółwia i salamandry'. Może mieć skorupę i ogon, tak jak napisała Aishinsui, i przy tym pyszczek trochę krótszy, niż salamandry, ale dłuższy, niż żółwia (byłby wtedy jak Chompy Picasso ;)). Ale tez może przypominać, jako krzyżówka Rapha i Mony, takiego małego smoka... Smoki jakoś często pojawiają się między Moną i Raphem - lodowe smoki, dwugłowy smok-droid, Mona jest jak smoczyca, Raph jest jak ogień... Wyglądałby podobnie jak Salamandrianin, z tym że na ciele miałby takie twarde "wytwory skórne" (nie wiem jak to nazwać), np. taki grzebień na ogonie, a może i nawet na głowie - wyglądałby wtedy jak czadowy smok :) (na marginesie: Ciro narysował Traszkominatora gdy był jeszcze dzieciakiem, i ten jego pierwszy Traszkominator wyglądał jak taki smok właśnie). Co do charakteru i sposobu bycia, to trochę podpowiedział Ciro Nieli, nazwyjac go''' "the destroyer", czyli "niszczyciel".' A więc jako dziecko - mały psuj, który rozwali wszystko, co weźmie w łapki, wszystko zwali, rzuci, potłucze, pogryzie, rozłoży na części pierwsze. Bardzo nieposłuszny, jego ulubione słowo (wypowidane przez niego) to "NIE!", jako starszy - buntowniczy, dość arogancki, indywidualista, raczej olewający rozkazy, uwagi innych, w tym rodziców, w przeciwieństwie do Gino - bardziej otwarty na "nowości". Może często dokuczać rodzeństwu. Największy rozrabiaka z całej trójki. No to trochę taki '''Casey Jones', który zresztą może być jego ulubionym "wujaszkiem" :) a MT - ulubionym "bratankiem" Casey'ego. A i też może być taka specyficzna relacja między nim a wujkiem Donniem... bo do Middletrona pasuje bycie takim małym majster-klepką też (człon ~tron w imieniu zobowiązuje ;p), może lubić eksperymenty (w szczególności wybuchy), bawić się elektroniką. Donnie może widzieć w nim spory potencjał, ale mały MT prędzej da wujkowi nieźle w kość dla zabawy, niż go grzecznie wysłucha, ale smykałkę do technologii może mieć (taka smykałka dla Salamandran myślę, że jest dość typowa...). I tak na koniec - Middletron jako taki indywidualista pasuje bardzo do stereotypów związnych z byciem środkowym dzieckiem (tak jest z Raphem - zbuntowany indywidualista, i Donniem - introwertyczny indywidualista-naukowiec). A na koniec najlepsze -''' SHELL'!!! Dlaczegp najlepsze? Bo z angielskiego "shell" znaczy '"muszelka". A jeśli muszelka to co? '''Żółwik! Dodatkowo Ciro napisał o Shell -''' "original classic", więc skoro '''"original classic", to musi być''' żółwik''' :) A jeszcze lepsze jest to, że Shell to imię żeńskie właśnie... Więc''' dziewczynka-żółwik'!!!! A muszla należy do atrybutów.... '''Afrodyty', czyli inaczej Wenus! VENUS DE MILO!!! Venus de Milo tej wersji tmnt jak nic! I to Raph ją (być może) stworzy! 'A już jedną Venus stworzył, na drzwiach imprezowozu ;) (tak czułam, że to taki prognostyk może być ;)) Imię Shell może tez być skrótem od francuskiego Rochell (czy jakoś tak), co oznacza '"małą twardą skałę" - pasuje jak ulał do córeczki Rapha i Mony. A jeśli nie jest żadnym zdrobnieniem, to i tak też jest super, i tak dużo skojarzeń i powiązań (tak na myśl przychodzi mi taki renesansowy obraz "Narodziny Wenus"....). A i oczywiście Shell też otrzymała tutaj imię po jednym z twórców tmnt, który nazywa się John SHIRLEY (brzmi podobnie jak SHELL i tak na marginesie ten koleś napisał zarówno odcinek "The Moons of Thalos 3" jak i "The Ever-Burning Fire" - odcinki drugi od początku i drugi od końca, w jednym i drugim żółwie są w skrajnych i ciężkich warunkach do przetrwania, w jednym i drugim Raph poznaje ważne dla niego "osoby" (niech będzie, że Chompy jest osobą)). Co do jej wyglądu - no to taki klasyczny żółwik w skorupce. Po mamusi może mieć takie pasemko plamek na główce, z tyłu głowy, na rączkach i nóżkach, też w kolorze takiego turkusu, jasnego niebieskiego - to jest przecież kolor bandany Venus de Milo! Po mamie też może mieć ładną oprawę oczu, oczy duże, ich kształt koci - jak u taty i mamy zresztą też, kolor - jasny żółty/złotawy. Kolor skóry - jasny niebiesko-zielony (jakieś skojarzenia z wodą mam w jej przypadku). Jeżeli miałaby jakieś elemnty z materiału na sobie (ale raczej nie bandanę), to mogłyby być w kolorze różowym (jak u "starej" Mony, różowy to też przecież "rozbielony" czerwony, czyli po tatusiu). Rysy twarzy - tutaj baaardzo podobna do taty. Ogólnie, tak słyszałam, że ładni, przystojni ojcowie (noo o Rapie można powiedzieć, że jak na żółwia, to jest przystojniak, i ma bardzo wyraźne i równe rysy twarzy) mają bardzo piękne córki ;) (zawsze myślałam, że z Rapha byłaby strasznie ładna kobitka). Co do charakteru Shell - no to tutaj połączenie typowego najmłodszego dziecka w rodzinie, tzn. wesołego, otwartego, gadatliwego, kreatywnego, rozpieszczonego (najmłodsze to zazwyczaj taka mała gwiazda rodziny jest) oraz "żółwiego" charakterku taty, a zatem powinna też być bardzo wybuchowa, niecierpliwa, kłótliwa, głośna, dość często marudząca, nieustępliwa... . No i myślę, że taka córusia tatusia ;) wyobrażam sobie, jak ją trzyma, jak swoją papugę, na ramieniu (tak jak Chompiego czy Spike'a) i jak ona powtarza za Raphem wszystko to, co mówi Raph, w taki swój dziecinny sposób (w szczególności te rozkazujące kwestie:)). A jeślo chodzi o wujaszków, to Shell powinna mieć zdecydowanie najlepsze relacje z''' Mikeym'''! Jak dla niej Mikey może być jedyną osobą we wszechświecie, która ją rozumie. A Mikey może traktować Shell jak taką małą gwiazdę (w sumie dziewczynka-żółwik może być gwiazdą całej rodzinki). I może się ciągle sprzeczać z Middletronem i całkiem dobrze dogadywać z Gino (Gino to taki "big bro" dla niej). Uff, może to wszystko. Wyszło mi wypracowanie. Heh szalona jestem :)